The Strawberry Spirit King
by CookieBVB
Summary: Ichigo defeats Aizen and learns of his true heritage. GrimmIchi... Second chapter?


**Hey guys! So, I got bored, and had a BUNCH of ideas roaming around in my head, so you guys can look forward to some new stories.**

**And I've gotten this question a LOT. NO, I'm not going to continue on "The Death of Maka Albarn" because I wanted to leave it to the reader to interpret how the story ends. And, there was also the fact that I accidentally wrote to my friend that I wrote a Soul Eater fic (I meant to say Bleach, but I had watched a lot of Soul Eater that day, so I got them confused), so… I wrote that for them.**

**Anyways! Off of this really long (to me) note, and on to the story!**

_**The Strawberry Spirit King**_

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"NO, ICHIGO!" Rukia's voice faded.

"DON'T LOOK!" Shinji's and Renji's voices faded.

"Ichigo, my son, how do you feel?" Aizen asked the confused strawberry.

"I'm alright, Dad." Ichigo replied, grinning.

"ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow?

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo was confused. How did he know these people?

Suddenly, Ichigo's head started searing images of Grimmjow into his skull.

"Godfather," Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"Dammit, Aizen, you bastard…!"

"Ichigo, kill him."

"Hai, chichi." **(1) **Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and started toward Grimmjow.

However, before he could reach…

"Sorry, Ichigo."

His world faded out.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was no longer in the World of the Living.

No longer surprised by this, he shouted, "Oi! Shirosaki! Zangetsu! What do you need?"

From behind a sideways skyscraper came Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo's inner hollow. Zangetsu appeared upright (bankai form-the thing that looks like a pole?), with Tensa standing on top. Shiro went to stand next to the zanpakuto spirit.

"Ichigo, Aizen is not your father." Tensa said bluntly.

"What do you two take me for? An idiot? That wasn't me in front of Aizen? That was Ririn making an illusion of me in front of him. I'm in the street below, with one of Urahara's inventions covering my body, myself, and my spiritual pressure. I did not see Kyoka Suigetsu, I came in here just before he released Shikai."

Shiro sighed. "Just wanted to make sure."

"However, since Kyoka Suigetsu is released, I need to be extra careful not to look right at it. I need to use Kyoka Suigetsu against Aizen. Any suggestions?" Ichigo asked the pair.

Shiro nodded. "Pretend to be under his control, the kill him in one swoop."

Tensa nodded his agreement.

"All right. Thanks guys." Ichigo smiled at them, and then he faded.

Tensa sighed, leaning on Shiro. "I hope he'll be all right."

Shiro kissed the worried spirit lightly. "This is Ichi. He'll be fine."

Ichigo opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Grimmjow fighting Aizen. He immediately shunpo'ed to the pair, blocking Grimmjow's next attack. "Godfather, why are you raising your sword against Father?" He asked Grimmjow innocently. The latter immediately gained a look of pure horror.

"Aizen! Let him go!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I did nothing to the boy. He merely recognized himself as the Spirit King of the Soul Society." Aizen smirked at everyone's gasp.

"That would explain Kurosaki's extreme power," muttered Ulquiorra. Since Aizen put forth all of his effort into containing Ichigo with illusions, everybody else had been released from control. So, all of the Espada (Starrk, Harribel, Nel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, and Szayel) and their Fraccion were fighting against Aizen. The remaining Arrancar joined into the fight, but since Aizen was so powerful, all he had to do was release a wave of reiatsu, and they fainted or died completely.

"In fact, it's so extreme," Ichigo started, twirling and facing Aizen. "No weak powers such as yours can hold me."

Aizen was so startled by Ichigo's sudden rebellion, he couldn't react.

All of the shinigami and arrancars stopped as Ichigo finally ended the war.

Ichigo stabbed Aizen through the throat and ripped out the Hogyoku.

Aizen screamed fury at Ichigo as his body disintegrated into ashes, blowing away in the wind.

Ichigo released the breath he had been holding, and fell from the sky, passed out from exhaustion.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow, Rukia, and Renji were the first to react. However, Grimmjow was the one to catch him.

"Ichigo," Rukia murmured softly. The war was _over_, thanks to the substitute soul reaper in Grimmjow's arms. The one _she_ gave her powers to, not so long ago. This thought brought a small smile to the petite shinigami's face.

All of the remaining shinigami and Espada crowded around to look at the extraordinary boy. Grimmjow growled softly, and everyone except Rukia, Renji, and the Head Captain stepped back. They did _not_ want to get near a pissed-off Grimmjow.

Yamamoto sighed. "There is something Captain Hitsugaya needs to say about the Spirit King."

All heads turned to the youngest captain, who had a slight smile on his face. When everyone stared, however, a scowl took over his features.

"The Spirit King has been dead for 20 years now. Isshin Kurosaki had taken over as the temporary replacement, but Ichigo Kurosaki is of direct lineage. In other words, when Ichigo's mother died 10 years ago, Ichigo became the Spirit King whether he knows it or not, because his mother was also of direct lineage, but the Soul Society's rules state that a woman cannot run the Soul Society, simply because of naming and ceremony. Ichigo had only started seeing spirits just before Masaki Kurosaki died, but his full powers came into being when she passed. However, they lay dormant with Zangetsu until Rukia Kuchiki gave him her powers." Every eye turned to Rukia shortly, but then they turned to look at the new Spirit King.

"I can hear you, you know. It isn't nice to take about people's mother's deaths, especially when they happen right in front of said person." Ichigo sighed, opening his eyes.

All of the survivors, except for Byakuya, Toshiro, and Ulquiorra gasped at Ichigo's appearance.

In the split second he had opened his eyes, his appearance changed. If you had blinked, you would have missed it.

Ichigo's eyes were bright blue, like the colour of Grimmjow's. His hair had white and black streaks in it to represent Tensa and Shiro. His body had a little more muscle, and his bankai clothing changed to a long white robe that looked like a captain's haori, but instead of the Gotei 13 emblem on the back, it had the Squad Zero emblem with a large crown above it. Part of Ichigo's hair, a patch behind his right ear, hung down to his waist.

Ichigo sighed, slowly standing up. The survivors stared at him as he did so.

He smiled a sad smile.

Suddenly, a whitish-silver crown appeared near the group. All of the shinigami looked at it fearfully.

After all, it was the Lost Crown that only usually appeared to the Spirit King.

Who was now…

Ichigo Kurosaki.

**So… Did you like it? I want to make a second chapter to this. I really will this time. I'm starting on it now. ~****starts writing~**

**Ichi: Just to put me in the centre spotlight again?**

**Me: Yep! And Grimmjow, too! And I have a little surprise up my sleeve…**

**Ichi: ~looks fearfully at Cookie~ Nothing belongs to Cookie, except for most of the plotline. R&R, or she'll do weird things to me!**


End file.
